Eternal rose
by AudreyMarinstern
Summary: Well this is basically the same story outline as Vampire Knight (: I got inspired by it when i watched so i wrote this story. it has my own characters and like i said its kinda the same story outline. Anywho please read and review.(:


"Are you guys coming over today?" I asked Destinee and L.A. "Of course! It's Halloween!" Destinee replied. "Hells yeah! Time to get meh some candy!" L.A. said excitedly. " Alright then." I laughed. The bell had rung to go to class. I met up with Alexzander and we walked to our 7th period which is biology. "Good afternoon students, today we will be working on blood types. Monday we will see what blood type you have." said Mrs. Heppel. Meanwhile she passed around the tubes of blood, I looked at Alexzander with a shocked face. He looked back at me. Since we were vampire twins, we had a special power that we can only do. Mind telepathy. " Don't panic I'll make an excuse." Alexzander thought. "What kind of excuse? We don't have all day!" I thought panicky. " Would you calm down? Just leave it to me." Alexzander thought calmly. "Okay."" Excuse me Mrs. Heppel, Audrey's and my little sister came out early today, our parents wont be able to pick her up so they asked us to do them the favor." Alexzander told Mrs. Heppel. Meanwhile they were talking, I smelled the sweet scent of blood. My fangs were starting to peep out. I felt a sharp pierce on my lip. " Hurry up!" I thought.

" Umm, well would you be coming back to class after?" Mrs. Heppel replied. " You see that's the thing, our parents are working late and there's no one to take care of her, she's a minor so we can't possibly leave her alone." Alexzander said. " Alright I'll see you two Monday. Don't forget on Monday we are doing blood types so bring your best blood!." laughed Mrs. Heppel. We left the class and we were walking in the hallway. " That joke was stupid. What a waste of her breath." Alexzander said irritated.

"You would be wasting your breath too if you had any! At least try to laugh so she wont look so stupid laughing at herself." I answered. "Why should I, that would be foolish of me." "Thank you for making an excuse, I almost lost it there…" " It's a good thing you didn't." He responded. "Should I call Nathan and let him know we are leaving?" I asked. " I guess." He said. *Audrey call's Nathan* " What happened?" answered Nathan. " Were leaving school and picking up Suri." I said. " Why? Hold on I'm coming." he said. " It's a long story, I'll tell you when you get here." I responded. "Okay, bye I'll meet you outside of school, I'll have the car ready out front and make sure to use your umbrellas. Don't be stupid vampires." He said and hung up. *Phone call ends* "So what did he say?" asked Alexzander. " He'll meet us in the front." I said. The rest of the walk towards outside school was quiet. I took out my phone and texted Destinee and L.A. :

HEY MEET ME AT MY HOUSE I LEFT SCHOOL, SEE YOU LATER.

As we walked outside the sun was bright and out. We opened our umbrellas and started walking towards Nathan's car. His windows are tinted black therefore it protects us from the sun. We got inside and Nathan drove up to Suri's school. " So what happened?" Nathan asked. " Blood is what happened. The school got fresh tubes of blood for our biology class, were studying blood types." I said." I couldn't handle it so Alexzander made an excuse to pick up Suri." " Well it's a good thing you have Zane there with you, or you would've given us away!" said Nathan. " Hey! It's not my fault that I'm a vampire who loves the scent of blood! Don't you remember that's the way you were when you were 1400 years old too!" Nathan stood quiet for a moment. "Okay yeah I know, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out." Nathan said. " It's okay I guess. Stressed out about what?" I said. He didn't answer. We got to Suri's school and Nathan went to go get her. Meanwhile Alexzander and I were left behind in the car. "Are you going to come with us to the Halloween party Zane?" I asked. " Maybe." He said. " You should come, it'll be fun and plus I have to have you with me, you're my twin." I said. " We'll I guess if you insist." He said. Nathan came back with Suri on his back. They got in the car.

" Hey Suri , how was school?" I asked. " Normal." she said. With that one word I knew something wasn't right. " What do you mean NORMAL?" I asked. She didn't respond to my question. " Baby doll what's wrong?" Nathan asked. She still didn't say a word. " The kid's were picking on her because of her appearance." Zane said. " And how do I know? Well I know because I can tell by her eyes. I just learned a new power and I can tell a lot of things when I look into someone's eyes."" Is that true baby doll?" Nathan asked. Suri just looked away. " You know you can tell me anything. Did they make fun of you because of the way you look? Since your so different than the others?" Nathan asked. "…Yeah… but don't think I didn't get them back. Something will be waiting for them once they go home. I have something perfect planned out for them." smirked Suri. "Suri what did you do?" Alexzander asked. " Oh nothing, lets just say that they'll be scared for years on Halloween night when they go and get candy." Suri said. " Suri, you know were not supposed to hurt people." I said. " I never said I was going to hurt anyone, you just made that assumption yourself." she said. We got home and mother and father were still asleep. They don't wake up till 7pm, when it starts to get dark. " Well I better get ready." I said. " Get ready for what?" Nathan asked. " The Halloween party at Nick's house duhh!" I told him. " Oh! I totally forgot about that! I'm going too!" Nathan responded. " Ugh but why? Enough family is going as is." I said. " Oh hush girls love me and I'll be the attraction of the party *winks*." he says cockily. " Oh well whatever I guess as long as you don't bother or get involved with my business." I said. " Whatever, as long as you don't talk or wonder off with any boys." he said in a brotherly protective way. I went upstairs to my room and looked in my closet.

I went to the back of my closet to get my vampire costume. I was going as a superstitious vampire queen and Zane was going as the superstitious vampire king. I put on my dress; it was long and black with flowy long sleeves.

Finally I applied red lipstick, put on my crown, and tied on my cape. Zane came into my room wearing a black, caped tux and a silver gold crown. " You look so handsome!" I said. " And you look so cute Audrey!" he said. We both laughed. We were soon ready to go but we were waiting on Nathan. We didn't know what he was going to be dressed as. As we were downstairs waiting, he was finally coming downstairs. Nathan was dressed as a prince in the masquerade ball. He was wearing a white tux with a black bow tie and a white mask just like the phantom of the opera. He looked so beautiful(not in a creepy way). " What are you guys waiting for lets go?" Nathan said. " No, not yet I'm waiting for Destinee and L.A." I said. " Oh well hurry up and call them." * Call's Destinee* " Hey girlie are you guys here yet?" I asked. " Yeah dude were around the corner." Destinee said. " Okay I'll see you here then, bye sissy!" I said. * Phone Call end's.*

Two minutes later the doorbell rang. I opened the door and it was Destinee and L.A.. Destinee was dressed as the ninja turtle girl and L.A. was dressed as the girl Robin. "You guys look so adorable!" I squealed. " Thanks' tia!" L.A. said. " Thank you, you too sissy!" Destinee said. " Thanks but you should go see Zane and Nathan they look excruciatingly Handsome!" I said. " Really? I want to see!" Destinee said.

We went inside and Zane and Nathan were waiting for us. " You guys cleaned up very good." She said. " So are we leaving now?" I asked. " Yeah, lets get in the car vampires!" Nathan said. We all went in Nathan's car and drove off to the Halloween party.


End file.
